Locksets can be provided that have a lock with a bolt that is operated by a key from one side of the door and a thumb turn on the other side of the door. Key operation of the lock can be blocked by someone holding the thumb turn to barricade the door to prevent the lock cylinder from being fully rotated by the key to retract the bolt. This can be problematic in certain situations, such as in schools, hospitals, behavioral health facilities, prisons, and public spaces where access to a space secured by the lock by proper authorities needs to be provided at all times.
Prior attempts to prevent barricading of a door by using the lock require a replacement of the lock trim, or only provide for the bolt to be retracted. These devices are not located within the lock case and may be able to be tampered with. In addition, these prior attempts may not work with deadbolt type locks. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.